


Daminette December: Freedom

by Saltyfang



Series: Daminette December [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December, Daminette December 2020, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltyfang/pseuds/Saltyfang
Summary: Continuation from day 7's prompt.Marinette loves her freedom. She loves being able to tower over everyone at such amazing heights. Which is why she made that stupid bet with Damian.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Daminette December [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038626
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Daminette December: Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Let Marinette have her freedom.  
> Let Marinette have her freedom.  
> Let Marinette have her freedom.  
> Patrol rules. :3

Marinette loved the feeling of wind in her hair as she soared across the rooftops. Loved seeing the buildings whir past her as she flew on her yoyo. Loved feeling like she was on top of the world. Of course, the monotonous routine couldn’t be helped but there was rarely a dull moment. Always full of drama. Criminals never slept but neither did they. Which was why patrol was so fun.

A laborious affair but fun. Adrenaline coursed through her veins and yet when common sense kicked in, she never once felt scared. Maybe it was the lack of sleep. Maybe it was the sting of losing. Maybe it was because she didn’t want to be seen as a burden. She could never guarantee where her confidence came from. But she knew that she loved patrol.

Which was why it infuriated her when she was benched. The combination of boredom and frustration was never a good pair. So being benched just exacerbated the worst parts of a terrible week. 

Which is why she made a bet with Damian. She had to find something to cure her insatiable lust for excitement. For exhilaration. For that feeling of _evil serotonin_ that she induced when she did something that she wasn’t meant to do. In this case, betting with Damian was as good as her selling her soul to the devil. Or it should have been like that.

The bet they’d made was painstakingly boring. Wind a Jack-in-the-box? For 7 hours only? The only thing that was slightly exciting was that she was going to defy the class rules and play it during class. And finding out how long it would take before her arm went numb would be interesting. Damian was lucky that the stakes were so high ** _or else..._**

After all, the chance to make Damian wear whatever she wanted for a day, get put back on patrol and make him dance along to his least favourite song any time she said? Well, it was an easy decision to say the least. She was not a _quitter_. She was _stubborn_. And she was a _winner_. She had to be or she’d _have_ to go blonde, be banned from coffee, wear what Damian wanted and miss patrol. 

There was too much to lose but _**so**_ much to gain. Which is why she made the stupid bet.

Obviously, she won if the rush of blood to her head was anything to go by. Seriously, why had no one told her how fun climbing buildings was? They actually left her in the dark with how awesome that was. It was liberating, to say the least. Feeling like you were unstoppable. Feeling like you flying through the air. It was freeing. 

It made her feel less trapped. Less confined to everyone’s expectations. It was her own escape from everything when it felt like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. After the responsibility of Paris was placed on her, she needed that escape.

But right now? She needed to relax and calm down. And what was better than having Damian perform a personal, goofy performance for her?

“It’s go time.” She whispered, hyping herself up for his dance number. This was going to be one hell of a dance.


End file.
